Made For Each Other
by nicolelovesmychemicalromance
Summary: Dramione. Hermione's feeling rather confused after having a dream, and to make matters worse, Draco is being really friendly with her.
1. The Dream

Hermione was about the walk into the great hall. It was Christmas Eve, the night of the Yule Ball. As she waited to walk in, she couldn't look at Viktor, she was so nervous she didn't know what else to do other than look at the stone floor. The doors opened and they started walking in. Walking in Hermione looked into the crowd and someone, in green robes, caught her eye. He was quite a distance away, but he seemed handsome. Hermione was so focused on the mysterious boy that she didn't realise they had stopped and was getting ready to dance. Still thinking of the boy she danced with Viktor. The dance needed to hurry up and finish soon she kept thinking. Images of the boy wouldn't leave her head. Minutes later the dance finished and as she started pushing through the crowd she started to feel quite claustrophobic. She ignored this as she carried on making her way through the sea of people looking for the boy. Then in the corner of her eye she caught him, his green robes flowing around him as he swiftly left the great hall. His pale skin and white hair. She followed him, out into the courtyard and towards the lake. He stopped when he reached the lake and Hermione came up behind him. She reached out and put her hand on his arm. He turned round and...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._


	2. Harry and Ron

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was the end of the summer and Hermione was going to London to see Harry and Ron before heading off to school. Still confused about what happened in her dream she got up slowly and tiredly made her way downstairs for breakfast. The familiar sound of spoons scraping along the breakfast bowls greeted her as she walked into the kitchen where her parents were sat finishing their breakfast.

"Morning darling" Hermione's mother greeted her as she sat down with her own bowl of cereal.

"Hey mum" replied Hermione.

"Are you going down to London to meet Harry and Ron today?" asked her father.

"Oh, erm" Hermione paused as she thought about the question. She was still thinking about the dream. 'Erm, yeah'.

"Okay, well finish your breakfast, go and get your stuff ready and we'll drive you there".

"You don't have to, I was thinking of apparating straight to the Leaky Cauldron and meeting them in Diagon Alley".

"Okay darling, well we'll see you in the Christmas holidays then" said her mother.

"Okay".

With that, Hermione got up to get ready. She had already got her trunk ready all she needed to do was make sure she had her money, and Crookshanks. She,Harry and Ron had decided to meet before going back to school. The three of them would be starting their seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked up to her room absent mindedly. She got dressed in a nice sky blue top and some grey skinny jeans. She washed her face, quickly brushed her teeth and made sure her hair look okay. She shouted goodbye to her parents and then apparated straight into the Leaky Cauldron. She knew she was early. She took her trunk and Crookshanks to her room then she went out for a walk. She walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into London, she needed some time to clear her head and think about last nights dream. With her head filled with thoughts she did not realise she had walked past Ron and Harry who were sat on a bench eating some chips. They both saw Hermione and wondered why she didn't say hi. The decided the would finish off there chips and follow her. They followed her for about ten minutes when Ron had decided he'd had enough and coughed rather loudly to get her attention.

Hermione turned round to see her two best friends stood behind her with massive smiles on their faces. Just the sight of them lightened up her day and all thoughts about the mysterious boy vanished. She ran up to them and gave them both massive hugs. She hadn't realised how much she had missed them until now. They walked to the nearest bench and sat down and talked. Hermione had missed them so much over the holidays. Ron had stayed at The Burrow but Fred and George's shop has become the best Joke Shop in the wizarding world, and Harry, well he had a quiet summer, Vernon and Pertunia were still angry with him about what happened two summers before. Dudley however was nice as pie to him. They both asked about Hermione's holiday, and she really didn't know what she could say. She didn't really do much in the holiday. They then started thinking of things to do. They went and visited Weasley Wizard Wheezes and then had a quiet night in and catch up with one another. Their last day of summer had been fun, Hermione had missed her best friends loads.


	3. The Train Journey

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ "Hermione wake up! We've got to go! Hermione!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang. "_We're late, get up!" Shouted Ron

Hermione didn't normally sleep so late, but she wasn't surprised to have been woken up like this, the three of them hadn't gone to bed 'till the early hours of the morning. She finally got up and sorted out her mane-like hair with just a few taps of her wand. She quickly changed into light blue jeans and a nice baby pink jumper and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She hurried out of her room and met everyone downstairs. They all had to hurry to Kings Cross station for their train, the Hogwarts Express, they only had a few minutes left when they got to the barrier to get on to platform 9¾. With hurried hugs from Mr. and Mrs Weasley Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran through the barrier and got on the scarlet steam that was the Hogwarts Express just in time.

As the train started to move out of the station Hermione had to say a quick goodbye to the other three. She had to go to the front carriage; she had been selected as Head Girl for Hogwarts and as for the Head Boy, that was Draco Malfoy, someone who Hermione, Ron and Harry hate most out of everyone at Hogwarts. She got to the carriage and opened the door, she wasn't surprised to the the bright white that was Draco's hair. She sat down on the other side of the carriage not saying anything to him, it was going to be a long journey.

Hours had past and the scarlet steam train had gone past the countryside and the many bright green fields filled with cows and daisies and the big Cities filled with tall building and smoky air. The journey felt strange to Hermione. Not once had she been called 'Mudblood' or been made to do something for Draco, it wasn't normal. Another thing she noticed is that she couldn't help looking over to him and whenever she did she didn't feel repulsed by the sight of him, like she normally did. What had suddenly changed her feelings towards him? Why now? She didn't like the feeling that was deep in her gut.

It was starting to get dark when Hermione finally moved from her chair in the carriage to change into her school robes. She got them out of her trunk and walked out of the quiet carriage looking for a empty compartment she could change in. Eventually she found one and started taking off her jeans to put her skirt on, as she continued getting changed, she caught her reflection in the frosted glass window, she was pretty, more than pretty, she was beautiful, although she didn't think it,she really was. The atmosphere in the empty compartment was strange. She felt like someone was watching her..

She quickly turned round towards the door but no-one was there. It would have been difficult to see anyone through the fogged glass on the door, but out of the corner of her eye she could swear she saw the familiar white hair.

She finished getting changed and went back into the Head boy and girl's carriage, she looked over at Draco and saw that he hadn't moved an inch, or what she thought. As she sat back down in her seat she drifted slowly to sleep for the remainder of the journey. She woke up around 10 minutes before the train reached Hogsmeade. Quickly glancing over to the otherside of the carriage she saw something that shocked her, Draco was staring at her. His eyes filled with awe, curiosity and something she did not expect. Lust. In the moment they're eyes met Hermione felt a spark. Quickly looking out the window, she began to wonder what had caused this and why Draco was looking in that way and why he hadn't been mean the whole journey.

The train stopped and Hermione got off and waited for a cart that was pulled by Thestrals.

Just before the empty cart she had got on pulled away Draco jumped on. She thought it was strange for him to be acting this way, like he wanted to be near her. This was when he spoke to her the first time this year.

'Hello Granger' he said, with a strange politeness in his voice.

'Hey' she replied back, with a hint of curiosity and confusion.

As soon as he spoke she got butterflies, and went weak at the knees. It's a good job she was sat down, she thought.

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts, but Hermione didn't mind, she was feeling happy and had butterflies in her stomach started getting worse,this confused her. They got up to the Hogwarts and walked up to the great hall ready for the start of term feast. The Hall was filled with long tables covered in gold and silver plates and dishes. As Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table Draco hesitated a bit and stared after her before walking over to his place at the Slytherin table. The hall soon filled up and everyone was waiting for the Sorting to begin. All the first years got ready to be sorted into their house, all of them lined up in front of all the other years. Professor Mcgonagall places a small wooden stool with an old, patched wizards hat on top. Then Mcgonagall called a child out from the line and placed the hat on top of his head, in that moment the hat came alive and began to talk. He spoke his thoughts.

'Very clever, hard working, hmm. Lets see. Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!' the Sorting Hat said, shouting the last word.

A big round of applause came from the Hufflepuff table as the small kid ran over to his new house mates. The Sorting hat continued to shout out the names of houses. Peter Smith, Shannon Evans, Katie Jones, Jackson Breeze and Christopher Austin all became fellow Gryffindors. Hermione was very excited and enthusiastic about doing her first Head Girl duties and wondered whether Draco was aswell, with a small glance over to his place on the Slytherin table she felt the butterflies again. She wondered what it meant, and Hermione not knowing what being in love felt like sat there confused, trying to work out what it meant.


	4. Being Head Girl

When the plates and dishes suddenly filled with a variety of tasty food, the start-of-term feast began! Pork Chops, Chicken Wings, Steak, Chips, Lasagne and other tasty foods! Hermione got her food and started to eat, but she seemed to have lost her appetite, after a while she stood up and left the hall to get some fresh air. She was walking towards the lake when she realised she was being followed.

'Hey Granger!' shouted the person after her.

Hermione froze when she realised who's voice it was, she turned on her heel and was quite shocked to see Draco Malfoy walking over the grass towards her. He stopped when he was arms length away and just stared at her. It must've been a minute or two when Hermione finally broke the silence.

'And what do you want?' she asked.

She wished she knew what these butterflies meant! It was really starting to annoy her and the longer she stood there looking at him the worse her butterflies got.

'Just wondering why you left the feast so early, thought you would have been excited for your first Head Girl duties?' He said the last bit as a question. Hermione thought quickly for an excuse.

'Bellyache, needed some air. And how come you were the one to follow me?' Hermione wondered.

'Erm. Well I was just going to say that the feast is over and that you should really be getting to the Head's dorm.' and with that he turned round and walked back up to the castle.

Hermione got really frustrated. Six years of being called Mudblood and being treated like dirt and now the sudden change of heart. Draco Malfoy was being perfectly friendly towards her and it wasn't normal. She started to walk slowly up to the castle and decided she would ask why he was being like this.

The corridors were practically deserted as she walked through them, she walked up the staircase towards the tower where her and Draco's dormitory was. As she got to the portrait that lead up to her dorm, she said the password and the portrait swung open leading to big common room with the colours Silver and Green for Slytherin and Gold and Red for Gryffindor! Hermione was amazed by the sight of the room even the Slytherin colours were amazing. She looked around the room, mouth open before she realised Draco was sat in one of the armchairs in the room. He had the same look on his face like he did on the train, awe and curiosity and lust. She walked up to him to ask why he was being so nice, but as she got closer he stood up and walked to her. Their noses were almost touching and Hermione felt his breath on her face as he looked down on her. It was then when she realised he was quite a bit taller than her and as she looked into his grey eyes she realised how handsome he actually was. She stepped back once, her butterflies getting worse, she hated this feeling. As she stepped back Draco moved closer. Hermione thought this was really strange for him.

'Draco, are you alright?' she asked concerned.

'I'm perfectly fine' he said casually and with that he turned round and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Hermione feeling a little confused about what happened went up to her room and fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The rest of that week went perfectly fine. She had completed all of her Head Girl duties and was keeping everyone in order. Including Harry and Ron, and they both thought she was being a bit bossier than normal. At the weekend she finally got the chance to hang round with her two bestfriends, she apologised for being so busy and they understood. Harry and Ron saw she had lightened up on them and they put all her bossiness to stress at making a good impression as Head Girl. At the beginning of the second week Pansy Parkinson thought she would wind Hermione up a bit. She started causing a lot of trouble and Hermione stressed trying to stop her. For the next three days Pansy did nothing but cause trouble, stress Hermione out and embarrass her. One day she pulled her chair from underneath her making her fall to the floor, the next it was shouting out false rumours about her, but the thing that made Hermione snap was when Pansy walked passed and pushed Hermiones head into her pudding. Everyone laughed as Pansy walked back to her table. Hermione ran out of the great hall, covering her chocolate covered face and running to the girls toilets to wash the chocolate ran past Harry and thought it was quite strange for her to ignore him, as he got to the Great Hall and Ron told him what happened, he understood.

After a while Hermione decided to go for a walk but wanted to make sure she stayed out of anyone's way. She walked through empty corridors and had only the portraits for company. When she heard footsteps she ran into the first empty classroom she could get to. She closed the door quietly and waited for the footsteps to pass, but she couldn't hear them anymore. She thought it safe to stay in the classroom for a while so she looked round. That was when she realised there was a mirror there. She walked up to it and read the weird writing that was near the top. One word stood out to her. _Erised._

* * *

**Alright, so i know I've been uploading chapters whenever and it's been a bit messy bu tI might try and keep it to a chapter a week now.**

**It's my first fanfiction so I know it's not great and it would really help if I got a few reviews on what you thought of it, and if this one does quite well then i might right another one, I'm not quite sure yet though.**

**So please, please, please review and tell me what you thought, and in future chapters I could try and make it better:)**


	5. The Mirror Erised

Hermione thought that Professor Dumblore had had the mirror removed from the castle after Harry's attack by Voldemort in the first year. She had heard so many stories about it and wanted to see what it showed her. After hearing that it showed Harry his family and Ron being better than all his brothers, she was curious to see what it showed her and she wasn't turning down an opportunity like this. As she walked up to the mirror it shocked her, she saw herself dancing at the Yule Ball, but not with Viktor Krum whom she went with three years earlier, but a boy in green robes who's hair you could recognise anywhere. As the two in the mirror twirled round in circles Hermione saw the face of Draco Malfoy. She quickly looked away, shocked at what the mirror showed her. She moved out of proper view and as she stared blankly into the her own normal reflection in the mirror thousands of thoughts were rushing through her head. Was she in love with Draco? Why did the mirror show them dancing? What does it really mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud cough that echoed through the empty room. She turned round to see Draco. He was really starting to annoy her, he was everywhere she went. He stared at her hungrily, she had never seen him like this before.

'Would you like to tell me what you saw?' he asked.

'Erm-' started Hermione.

'Tell you what, I'll tell you what I see first.' he interrupted.

'Go on then.' she said, egging him on.

'You... Well me and you' he paused, 'together.' he finished.

Did he really just say this? Was she daydreaming? Hermione pinched herself discretely. She wasn't dreaming. This was when she realised her butterflies were worse than ever and her heart was racing. It can't be good to feel like this. She stared at him wide eyed as he slowly walked towards her. He stopped when they were so close they were nearly touching. He pulled her face level to his and then kissed her. Hermione was so surprised, but suddenly knew what all these feelings were. She rapped her arms round his neck and felt his hands in her hair. Locked in that position she was the happiest she felt in a very time. A few minutes passed when they pulled apart, Hermione looked down at the floor and was shocked when Draco grabbed her hand and locked his fingers in between hers. She looked at him and he pulled her out of the room into the empty corridor and down to the great hall. They walked through the doors and everyone who was talking stopped abruptly and stared, including the teachers. Feeling very uncomfortable with everyone looking at her, Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor, Draco then dropped her hand kissed her on the cheek and walked over to his table. Hermione pulled herself together and walked over to her place next to Ron and Harry and wasn't surprised to see Ron had gone into one of his moods. She knew he liked her.

Just then the room erupted into noise, it seemed louder than before. Hermione couldn't help but see many groups staring at her and whispering, some people didn't even bother to lower their voices when they talked about what they just saw. Hermione caught a part of a groups conversation.

'Did that just happen, or am I dreaming?' Said a redhead in Ravenclaw.

'I'm sure of it,who'd have thought that they would get together? I mean, they hated each other' someone else replied.

'I still can't believe it!' said the redhead.

With this Hermione got up and left the Great Hall, her eyes stinging. She didn't know why she was upset. Maybe it was because people were talking about her personal life, or because she was just as shocked as everyone else. It wasn't until she reached the portrait to the Head's dorm that she realised someone was trying to catch up to her.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said i'd leave uploading new chapters to a weekly thing but i'm really bored and have nothing else to do. After this everything changes and I really hope you do like it. It is only my first fanfic so I know it's not as good as what you're used to reading.**

**Please review though, and if there is anything that doesn't seem to make sense then i'll try and change it.**

**So please, please review!**

**Thanks:)**


	6. The First Time

'Hermione! Wait up!' a familiar voice shouted. She turned round to see Harry running after her. He bent over panting when he got to her.

'What happened, what was that?' He asked, confused.

'Erm..' Hermione explained what she saw in the Mirror of Erised and what happened with her and Draco and the confusion on Harry's face became less and less until it became understanding and curiosity. He walked up to her and gave her a small hug. It was then that Hermione realised the only time she had spent time with her bestfriends was the previous weekend. She decided she would go with Harry to the Gryffindor common room and say hi to all her old friends.

As they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione realised she'd actually missed walking up to the familiar portrait. Once Harry said the password and the portrait swung forward Hermione walked through the hole to the common room. Nothing had changed since last year and she was glad. As she turned she saw Ron in one of the armchairs by the fire looking rather moody. She walked up to him and tried apologising for hurting him the way she did, but he just looked at her and then walked up to his room. She went to follow when Harry held out his arm to stop her. He explained that it was best she left him. She didn't really feel like talking to her friends after that so she walked out and went up to her dorm. When she got there she was greeted by Draco and suddenly forgetting her guilt at upsetting Ron she ran up to him and hugged him. She felt him hug her back, lifting her up off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes. He walked over to the sofa and put her down in it staying on top of her.

As soon as he had put her down he kissed her, and she kissed back. The kiss was more passionate then the last one and Hermione enjoyed every minute of it, not wanting it to stop. Realising she had found what she was missing all those years, she couldn't help but be over the moon. Draco stared to kiss her and nibble her neck gently. Hermione who had been unbuttoning Draco's shirt had finally ripped it off of him and was moving her hands across his torso. Draco started to unbutton her top and started to gently kiss her chest, down towards her belly button. He then moved back up to her face and passionately kiss her again. His hands moved down to her skirt and pants and started to slowly pull them down to her ankles. He felt her kick themacross the room and then move her hands to his belt unbuckling it, she slowly out her hands down his pants and felt that he was already hard. She then grabbed his member and started to pump slowly, untill she got into a rhythm. After a a few moments she brought her hand back up out of his pants and held his face to hers. He started to move down again and when he got between her legs he started to gently lick round her clit. Hearing her moan turned him on more and more and started to lick more vigorously. As she started to orgasm he pulled down his trousers and pushed into her. Hermione gasped in pain as she realised what was happening but it didn't take long before she started to enjoy it, he started thrusting harder she started moaning loader, Hermione could feel herself begging to orgasm and just as she did she felt him come inside of her. He pulled out of her and laid his head on her chest. They laid in front of the burning fire talking, like they hadn't hated each other the last six years. Hours past and Hermione finally got up, collecting her close that were strewn all over the floor and walked up to her room, she caught herself in the mirror and realised she was practically glowing, seeing her self for what she really is for the first time; Beautiful.

* * *

**Hai guys, so i realized i haven't posted a chapter for a while so I though i'd post one:p**

**I'm not sure whether I rushed them into having sex but I thought it was and appropriate part in the story.**

**Anyway, so please tell me what you thought please:)**

**Thanks, love you xoxo **


End file.
